With Captivating Eyes
by S Girlie
Summary: Sasuke has a gift, to see and communicate with spirits. how will his life change once he meets a certain entity by the name of Naruto? sasunaru yaoi COMPLETE
1. 1

Hello friends, and welcome to my fic! YAY! It was inspired by a dream I had a couple nights ago... and well, this I what I got from it.

If you like this fic and want me to continue, please review! Otherwise, I may leave it as a one shot, but seeing as I was so inspired to write this I doubt I will. To guarantee the the continuation of this fic, I need atleast 10 reviews. So please, for those who likee...

PLEASE REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto, but as always, I own Sasuke's soul, I bought it on ebay!

* * *

"Hello my name is Sasuke and I am a member of the infamous coven of seers, The Uchiha," is how I addressed my new peers. As they all gawked jaws wide open, I took my seat with a blank expression on my face. The stares, whispers slowly creeping across the campus, I was used to it all. 

"Well then, that was quite a, umm... interesting introduction," The teacher commented nervously. He had surprisingly grey hair for his age and wore a mask on the lower portion of his face, "You may call me Mr. Hatake, I am your history teacher. Today we will be finishing on our group projects. They will be due in two days, no excuses. I want everyone to hand in at least something, if not it will drastically reduce your grade." He began to slowly walk down my row directing his speech more towards me rather than the class, "Because we have not received your transferring grade for this class, you can read or do whatever, so long as you do not disturb the class."

I nodded not saying a word, as I did in in my previous classes, I looked at my surroundings, much of the class was content as they began to form into small groups... accept for the blonde girl, the desk over from me. With tears running down her cheeks her aura illuminating sadness. Something very unfortunate had happened to her. She looked my way attempting to keep composure and smiled at me, with an all too fake grin.

"Her name is Ino," whispered a unknown voice into my ear, "She was very close to me."

"A spirit," I whispered back acknowledging the entity, "And I assume you want me to assist you in contact with this girl?"

"If it is not too much trouble, could you let her know that it was not her fault and not to burden her heart with my memory... I am well." I could feel the desperation in the tone of the deceased.

"Sure," I murmured softly, "But first, may I ask your name?"

"I am known as Sakura," The spirit chuckled, "Thank you, my dear medium. Also, could you give her this?" I instantly felt the presence of a silky material in the palm of my hand, and with that, the entity had disappeared, leaving me with the burden of communicating with the emotional girl.

"Do not be upset, Ino" I calmly addressed her, "These feelings of guilt and depression will pass."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She sobbed glaring at me, "You think you know me!"

"Sakura is fine and wishes for your happiness," I stated, keeping my cool tone.

"Do you enjoy antagonizing the mourning?" She looked as if she was ready to bite off my head, "You sick bastard, how could you? Don't think I believe one second of that 'I see dead people' bull shit! Who told you! Huh? Who the hell told you about Sakura! Who the fuck is so terribly cruel as to help you in you demented little game!"

"I don't know a thing about this Sakura," I smirked at her ferocity, "But I do know that her death is nothing to hold against yourself and that she wanted to give you this." I placed the contents of my hand onto her desk, to reveal a red hair ribbon. She stared in shock as tears rolling down her cheeks increased intensity. She gingerly placed the ribbon into her palm, sniffling words of happiness.

"She always said she'd return it to me one day," She smiled, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, "We were the best of friends, Sakura and I. Even when we where little, we'd always be together; playing in the flowers, fighting over boys. It was only a few months ago when it all started, I had asked her to come over to help me with my Algebra homework. During the walk to my house she was abducted... there was no witnesses or anything- no traces, no clues. Her family and friends turned the town upside down looking for her, but in the end, all we found was a rotting corpse in the forest. She was murdered in cold blood, and it was all my fault!"

"That truly is unfortunate," I looked at her as she cried into the desk, "But try not to feel too much remorse, she told me herself that she did not want you to burden yourself with her death. It's not healthy to sulk in the past, you must move on with your life and live happily." She looked at me in astonishment as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. I reluctantly gathered my books together as she continued to stare at me in awkward silence. As I got up I heard her final words to me:

"Thank you. Sorry I ever doubted you." She said with heart full of gratitude.

"It is the curse of the Uchiha's," I turned away heading for the door, "To be the voice of the deceased; regardless of whether or not people believe you, no matter how disastrous the effects may be, even if it cost's you your life." I then left the classroom, heading for my next destination, my new home, the Uchiha Main House.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As I walked through the door of the Manor I tossed my belongings onto the floor and let out a sigh of relief. To think that so many lived in a the same city as the illustrious Uchiha Mother House and yet be left in the dark as to what an Uchiha's purpose really is... No matter, It was better off people not know who I am. Lest history repeat it's self.

"Welcome home, little brother," Itachi greeted, not looking up from his word puzzle to do so. Dressed in his black kimono with blood red accents, he lied there, on the couch humming an odd tune.

"Aniki," I acknowledged, continuing on my way to the main halls.

"Get dressed and meet me in the courtyard in an hour," He slowly got up from his resting place, "We have important matters to discuss." He then walked past me, so close as to brush my side, and left for the back door. I sighed, so like Itachi to want to speak in private. I wondered if this appointment he had made with me had anything to do with our initiation into the Uchiha Main House or some hidden motive of his. All I could do was abide his wishes and change out of my school uniform into something more comfortable.

I walked through the main hall, entering the 5th door on the left, our apartment. It consisted of a sitting room, my brother's, and my rooms, The main house supplied us with everything, from meals to furnishings we were now completely dependant on the Coven. They had given us monthly allowances for other expenses, but had paid our bills. This was the way it had always been, being an Uchiha, being a 'family.' My brother had told me of this, that living in the main house would only increase our fortunes, that they where paid more then those in other 'houses,' how they received special treatment from the Leaders of the clan and how they were seen as superior to the rest. I did not beleive him, but as I looked at our well furnished sitting room, I realized, once again, Itachi was right.

Briskly, walking to my room I tore off my school uniform throwing it on the floor for the maid to get later. I then opened my closet in search of something clean to wear. Settling on my favorite black shirt and pants I pulled them out of my closet and got changed. Looking at the clock, It had been 15 minutes since I had spoke to Itachi... Bored as I was I began my walk through the gardens to the courtyard.

The Uchiha gardens mostly consisted of thorny over-grown rose bushes, massive trees of all sorts, and decomposing statues of long forgotten ancestors. To some, the pathway would be considered a very 'charming' trail, but in the eyes of an Uchiha such as my self, It was nothing more then a play ground for spirits and other entities. Many who enjoyed playing tricks on guests and new-comers, such as myself. How I loathed the constant torments of the spirits, constantly howling my name, irritating me at every waking moment I was there.

As I walked through the maze of shrubbery I found myself lost in thought, unaware of my surroundings. I kept thinking of all the events that had token place in the last month: the horrid events... the blood that had stained my conscience. I could still recall the faces of the victims- my allies, my friends, my family. All of the people precious to me, and I had done nothing to stop it. I never once asked him to stop. All the pursuit of power he said, our only way to make it to the top... and so I had listened to him, I even helped him cover it up, leaving me as guilty as he was, leaving me with the burden of the complete destruction of our coven house heavy on my heart... He told me it was our chance, our chance to break free of our minor roles in the Family and steadily rise above all the others and gain control of everything, And with that 'control,' he said, comes unrivaled spiritual power.

All of a sudden, rustling coming from above me awoke me from my trance. I looked around to see catch a glimpse of the culprit, only to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"Damn spirits." I muttered to myself, I was probably just another prank, from the blank-eyed spirit known as Neji, filled with anger from being wronged in his life time, he felt it was his destiny to roam the gardens, causing trouble for anyone who crossed his path.

I heard the faint words "help me" the canopy of a over hanging tree. Unwilling to be fooled by the entity, I chuckled aloud.

"Very funny, Hyuuga" I said, just loud enough for him to hear me, the rustling continued, along with other struggling noises. I looked at my watch, 30 minutes until I had to meet Itachi, I had no time to waste humoring the mischievous spirit.

"Sorry. I don't have the time for your nonsense today." I stated continuing on my way to the courtyard. I then heard a scream, a whoosh followed by a thud. I turned to see what had made a commotion, what I saw was not what I had expected... It wasn't Neji or any other spirit I had confronted in the past week of living here... It was an entity of some sort, unconscious on the path from his fall... that was the weird thing though, how could a spirit fall out of a tree and get knocked out? I walked towards him, kneeling to inspect this new creature, He was blonde with three thin lines across each cheek. Wearing a orange and blue yukata, his immense aura, a disturbing red. I leaned forward above him to get a better look at the spirit, he seemed to be awaking from his state of unconsciousness.

"What the?" He screamed in a state of shock as he awoke to the sight of my body over his, "Who the hell are you! What are you doing!"

"Relax," I smiled, arising from my position, "I heard your struggling and saw you fall out of the tree, I thought you might have been hurt."

"Why didn't you help me, you bastard!" He yelled at me, quickly jumping up flailing his arms, "I could have been killed!"

"How can you kill the already deceased?" I shot back, gaining the upper hand.

"Just because I do not have a physical body, does not mean that I am not still living, you asshole!" he screeched, giving me a dirty look.

"If you are not a spirit, then what exactly are you?" I questioned, curious as to what exactly I was speaking to.

"I- umm," He paused, looking at his feet self-consciously for a moment, "let's just say I am alive in a sense, but not in the way you people consider life. I am a spirit in form, so in a way I am dead as well."

"Well isn't that interesting," I smirked, looking into his intense cerulean eyes, "Do you have a name, or should I just call you dobe?"

"I am not a dobe!" He yelled, continuing to jump around, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and One day I will be acknowledge by all!" He cutely smiled, "Even those who are not able to see me, will know my name!"

"Wow... what a goal." I continued to stare, "And I assume you have a reason for this ambition?"

"I do," He then gave me a sinister look, "I will not be out done by those who came before me, no matter what, even if it takes me thousands of years. It is my dream to be the-" he stopped himself, realizing what he was saying, he changed the subject, "You never told me your name!"

"So," I pressed on, "go on and tell me your goal."

"Your name... what is it?" He walked towards me, with eyes so hypnotizing.

"Uchiha." I blinked at the blonde's movements, "Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-bastard!" He grinned, shaking my hand, "Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving!" he turned away walking past me.

"And what if I do?" I commented, turning towards him.

"And what if you do, what?" He spinned around, looking at me completely obliviously.

"And what if I do mind your leaving?" I blushed staring at him in complete embarrassment.

"Well then," He smiled, pivoting into a dash, "Sucks for you!" with that he had completely disappeared into the foliage. I stood there in for a moment in astonishment, what had just happened? I had met a entity which had claimed to be 'the living dead,' whom I was very attracted to. He seemed to have a secret, which he had tried to hide, and wanted to be known though out both the physical and spiritual world, What an odd walk this had been. I then looked at my watch to check the time, It was five minutes passed our prearranged meeting time, I knew Itachi would not be too happy about my lateness. I slowly continued on the way to the court yard. I made it there ten minutes later, greeted by my brother, Itachi's blank stare.

"You are late, little brother." he simply stated, "What kept you from keeping our appointment?" I looked into his crimson eyes, with small grin on face I answered his question.

"I was off in the garden with an enchanting being."

* * *

WELL? what do you think! remember... I need atleast 10 reviews in order to continue! and who ever makes the tenth... 

I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

Sorrosa Girle- Signing out.


	2. 2

HELLO! SORROSA GIRLIE HERE WITH A NEW CHAPPIE! 

Thirteen must be my luck number! cuz that's how many reviews I got! Double Yay! As for the whol number 10 I'll love you forever thing... I LIED! I LOVE YOU ALL! Which gave me an idea, what if I had a love list? I know at times it can be a pain in the ass to review so how could I reward my reviewers? AND THEN IT HIT ME! With every new chapter I will make a reveiw quota, if you guys review and reach the quota... I'll write a OMAKE at the end of the chapter! also, for those of you who give me a signed review, your names will go on my ETERNAL LOVE LIST! every-so-often, I will randomly pick a reviewer to honor with a drabble-one-shot-thingy of what ever pairing they want, even if it personally makes me puke. SO HERE IT IS! AN INCENTIVE TO REVIEW!

THIS CHAPTER'S QUOTA IS: 25 reviews!

SO-FAR-ON-THE-WITH-CAPTIVATING-EYES-LOVE-LIST:

Sirius-Black-is-not-dead: Sasuke is indeed a cutie! I am very glad you find my story interesting!

Mister Pineapple: I am very flattered by your compliments... I am also uber-happy it caught your attention!

CuddlyBear: I hope you are happy with this update! I am very pleased that you enjoyed my fic so far...

Rujutoshi: In regards to your question, Sasuke will be the Seme... I just like it when he blushes... but don't worry... Naru will have his fair share of blushes as well...

Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans: I am glad you feel that way... I kinda take pride in my individuality... thank you muchly!

Silver-eyed Hyuuga: Sasu-chan is uber-cute! I love making him sound all... well... I don't know the word, but YEAH!

animeperfect: It's good to be weird... It's fun to be weird... I feel pretty... I feel pretty and witty and gay...

Nadramon: Glad you like my fic... continue to read... or else...

NOTE: Sorry bout those of you who reviewed anonmously... I can't give you a one-shot-drabble-thingy if other people can claim it...

ON WITH THE FICCAGE!

* * *

_"You are late, little brother." he simply stated, "What kept you from keeping our appointment?" I looked into his crimson eyes, with small grin on face I answered his question._

_"I was off in the garden with an enchanting being."_

"It is not an excuse Sasuke," He then brought his attention back to his word puzzle, "You know better than to ignore my wishes," He sat, slouching in an old wicker chair in the center of the courtyard. I slowly walked towards him, gazing at my surroundings, the courtyard was completely deserted of people and spirits. Taking the seat beside to him, I noticed a manila folder on the round table between us.

"Forgive me Aniki," I nervously looked around hoping to see anyone, "What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?" I coaxed, not wanting to be alone with him for to long, who knew what was going through his mind. If he had so easily token the lives of our brethren... What was stopping him from killing me?

"Do not worry, little brother," he looked up at me, with a distinct smile, "You are more value to me alive." I was shocked, right out of the blue, he had weighed me in a sense of 'value,' how I could assist him. He then nudged the folder towards me, "Take a look."

I opened the folder, inside it contained a series of documents and pictures, disturbing images from my blood stained past, horrible details of my brother's handy-work. This was the final report of the incident. I cringed, reliving the event in my mind, I could still hear her voice, the voice of my mother,crying out to me... telling me to run. But I had not run, I had stayed. Being devoured by the darkness of my Aniki.

"They all buy our story," he continued, still working on his crossword, "Except for one, but even he will not stop us in our initiation into this branch." I looked at him skeptically,the only way to be accepted into the main house was to be approved unanimously by the council. If even one had disapproved, one would be shot down and never given another chance at serving under the main house again. How could he be so sure that we would be able to win them all over?

"Itachi I do not understand." I placed the pictures back into the envelope, setting them on the table, "How are we going to change his mind?" He then put his book down, looking into my eyes, he sighed.

"You are going to persuade him to vote in our favor," He took a moment to brush aside the hair from his face, "His name is Orochimaru. He is the head of the council, He is a pedophile."

"What!" I looked at my brother in a state of shock, I could not believe my ears. He was making me, his 16-year-old kid brother available to a pedophilic old man! Was this why he had spared my life before, so I could do his sexual bidding! Was I now living to serve my brother, no matter what he asked of me?

"He is two rooms to the left from our own." He continued, relishing in my state of confusion "After our inductions into the main house, I have arranged for you to meet him there."

"Itachi I will not!" I yelled trying to make a stand, but he then shot me a glare, I took control of myself, this was not how I wanted to die. He had the power to kill me if he pleased, I was not yet strong enough to over throw him.

"Once you are in his apartment, you are to stay there the midnight, when I come for you. Whether he fucks you or not, is completely up to you." His face returned to it's normal solemn nature, as he gathered up his belongings and arose from his seat, "Just remember little brother, at the end of the night, make sure that both his body and soul will never be seen again." He slowly turned away, beginning his walk back to the Manor, "I trust you, Sasuke to do as I have asked."

"It shall be done Aniki." I gave in, watching him walk away, "It has to be done."

I had no choice on the matter, with the death of our clan, I was passed the point of no return, forced to abide by my older brother, the only thing I had left. Even if I was to refuse him... what would come of us? being denied by the Uchiha's would only send us to the poor house, and neither of us was ready to break free of our spiritual ties with the group. I was unwillingly forced onto his side of the matter; even if I did not like it, It had to be done, I had to kill a man, to save myself.

I sighed as I uncomfortably laid on the wicker couch, lost deep in thought of the matters that laid before me; Of death, Of despair, Of my misery. There was nothing could do to stop or change where my life was headed; my road seamed to be paved as my brother's tool, and nothing more.

Out of the blue, a certain blonde spirit came to mind... I thought to myself of how someone could be alive, and yet dead, undead perhaps? No, that was riduculous.And what was this goal of his? What was he hiding form me?

There was something about him that had intrigued me, his aura had an odd signature to it, something I had never seen before. It's glowof intense red, far too powerful for any normal spirit. He was also profoundly affected by gravity, judging by his fall, and was also very solid, if he could get stuck in a tree. Another thing that had baffled me, was how he had gotten knocked out, now that was a mystery in itself.

I felt the need to see him again, to press him about these matters, to figure him out. To look into his eyes again, I smiled remembering his cute babbles. What I'd do to hold him in my arms, to steal a kiss from his lips.

I let out a yawn, feeling a little drowsy, I looked at my watch and much to my surprise it was twelve o'clock at night, too tired to walk back from the courtyard. I laid there, slowly allowing my body to rest, slowly coming to terms with my theories, slowly falling asleep. In the morning, I had hoped to see him again. I had hoped he would be there, amongst the greenery in the garden.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oi! Sasuke-Bastard!" Was how I awoke that morning, courtesy of the blonde spirit I had met the night before, "What are you doing out here!" He curiously looked at me, crouching beside my seat.

"Mmm..." I mumbled before slowly rising up, "I was sleeping, that is, until you woke me up." I glanced him over, his aura illuminating colors of contentment.

"You're one lazy man, Sasuke-Bastard. sleeping in so late!" Naruto slowly got up from his position, standing up straight, "So, what's on the agenda for today?" He flashed me a grin, he had hoped to send the day with me.

"I don't have time for you today." I simply stated, "I have things to do and I am already late for school." I looked into his eyes,I could see the disappointment in his expression. I felt a wave of guilt, I had wanted to see him the night before and now that the opportunity had arose, I had shot the spirit down, for what? school? School could be dealt with another day.

"No fair!" he began to throw a fit, "You said yesterday that didn't want me to leave, and now that I'm here, you have to go to school?" He crossed his arms across his chest, "You meany, Sasuke!"

I smiled at his child like actions, he was just too cute with his animated personality and little fits of 'rage,' Even though we had just met from the brief encounter before, I knew there was something about him that drew me too him. Something about the way he smiled, something about those captivating eyes.

"You really are amusing when you pout, dobe." I slowly arose from my seat, walking towards him, getting close, close enough to him to plant a kiss on his cheek, "How about I take the day off and ditch so we can spend the day together?" He blushed furiously, taking a step back he nervously attempted to respond.

"Well... I... Err..." He stumbled, looking at me in his state of mixed emotions, "Sure, Sasuke! Let's go do something fun!" He began to mile once more, regaining balance, still slightly blushing from the close encounter.

"What ever you want dobe," a smirk was planted on my face, "I'm yours for the day..." With that his blush increased with intensity. I could tell what was going through his dirty little mind, "So what will it be? what oh-so-fun things do you want to do with me today?"

"Ramen?" He choked... nervously looking up at me, "Would you like to go out for ramen?"

"What?" I looked at him in confusion, "The deceased have no need for physical nourishment." It was a proven fact, spirits were nothing more then free-base energy and had no body to maintain. If Naruto did in fact need to eat it would only prove one thing, he was no ordinary entity.

"Well I do." He grinned, "Running around doing nothing takes a lot out of a guy!"

"Whatever you say Naruto, ramen it is." And with that we started on our way to the nearest ramen bar, I had hoped to get the answers to my questions over the meal, I had hoped to learn more about my new found spiritual comrade.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I WANT THREE BOWLS OF RAMEN!" Naruto merrily screamed as he hit the counter with his fists, "AND MAKE IT MISO!" I sighed, looking at the pitiful spirit, apparently he had forgotten what he was.

"HELLO?" he banged louder on the counter, unsatisfied by the lack of response, "MISO! RAMEN! I WANT THREE!" There was still no response, causing him to through a tantrum, flailing his arms in all directions.

"They can't see you dobe," I whispered, not wanting people to think I was talking to myself. He gave me a sinister look.

"Then I'll just have to make them see me." He closed his eyes in concentration, focusing on nothing but being seen. His aura ignited into flames of red and soon he was visible. I looked at him in shock, this was too surreal... he had just went into a human form.

"What the hell." I was so confused as to what had just happened, how could an entity like Naruto become visible to all in a matter of seconds?

"I WANT THREE BOWLS OF MISO RAMEN!" Naruto yelled at the worker across the counter, finally being acknowledged, Naruto jumped for joy. I stood there in a state of complete astonishment, as the woman began to take our order.

"Anything else?" the waiter smiled at the two of us, I looked at her, giving my request of a cup of green tea. She then turned away, to prepare our order.

"What just happened here!" I quickly shot at him, he gave me a smile as he took a seat next to me.

"Nothing really," He fiddled with his thumbs, "I wanted to be acknowledged by the waiter, so I took a form in which she could see me!" He gave me an odd look, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Yes there is!" I began to freak out, "You are defying the logic of spirits! How can you feel physical pain! How can you eat! How can you so simply change your physical make-up to human! Tell me! Tell me everything! What the hell are you!" He was silent for a moment, his head lowered, I could see the despair in his eyes.

"I don't know if I can tell you Sasuke." I saw a tear go down his cheek, "If I did, it would only cause you nothing but suffering, suffering which you do not deserve and with this suffering you will come to despise me."

"Tell me dobe." Letting out a groan of frustration, I dryly stated, "Nothing you could say could change our friendship." He looked up at me with eyes of amazement.

"Really?" I could see his face come back to life, "Are we really friends!"

"Well, yeah," I looked around to see if our food had come yet, "Why else would I ditch school to be with you?" I had no time to prepare as he lunged at me with full force, giving me the biggest hug I had ever received.

"Thank you Sasuke-bastard!" He was wet with tears of happiness, "It feels so good to know somebody cares!" He gave me an extra squeeze causing me to grunt. His body was warm, compared to my own, cold presence and unexplainably soft. I felt myself getting caught up in the moment as my hands began to move slowly up and down his back. I knew we were in a public place, and my acceptance into the main house was on the line, but for some reason I didn't care... all that mattered was now, I was in a whole-heartened embrace with a mysterious and alluring entity, in which I could not help feeling great feelings of magnetism, feelings I hoped he had shared as well.

"Umm... I..." The waitress nervously tried to break us up, "H-Here is your Three bowls of Miso Ramen a-and your green tea." Naruto slowly let go of me, face tomato red from the realization of people watching us.

"THANK YOU!" Naruto happily shouted, digging into the first bowl of ramen, "RAMEN IS GOD!" The woman nodded, leaving us alone once more.

"You seem to forget Naruto," I calmly reminded him, "You have yet to explain yourself to me. You are no ordinary entity, what exactly are you?" He looked up, as if he was staring into space, his face turned a few shades paler.

"Dobe?" I looked at him as his chop sticks left his lifeless hand, it appeared as he went numb, staring right past me, I shook him trying to awake him from his episode, I then felt a strong presence from behind me, where Naruto had seemed to be staring at. I turned around to see a red haired entity with shocking emerald eyes, His Aura blazing the color of sand, he wore a black and brown yukata, similar to Naruto's in every way but color. Naruto continued to stare in horror as the Spirit spoke to him.

"Greetings Runt. So good to have finally found you, Father will be pleased."

* * *

OMAKE #1- Sasuke and the attacking clothes...

Sasuke will never forget that day... the day he had lost all of his dignity... the day hecould no longer consider himself a man... the day he let his guard down around Naruto...

It was a warm and sunny day in Konoha, unlike any other... so sunny and warm in fact, It had defrosted the heart of it's coldest residence, Uchiha Sasuke... He had just been dismissed from a long and tedious 'A' level mission and had hoped to come home to his lover, a certain blonde idiot, and make hot monkey love to him... Unfornately for Sasuke, when he had opened the door of Naruto's and his apartment... he had walked in on a catastophic mess... a mess unlike any other... a messI like to call... Never Leave Naruto Home Alone...

"WAAAH!" Naruto screamed from underneath a huge pile of clothing, "SASUKE! HELP! I'M TRAPPED IN THE SEA OF DECAY!" Sasuke ran to his side, pushing the clothes away, to reveal a very sickly looking Naruto.

"Naruto! What the hell happened!" Sasuke screamed, proping Naruto up... Naruto looked as if he hadn't eaten in a week...

"I was trying to fold the laundry..." Naruto looked up at his confused/concerned partner, "And then it happened... THE LAUDRY GOT UP AND ATTACKED ME!"

Sasuke stared at the boy, questioning his sanity, "And when did this happen? How long have you been underneath this pile of clothing?"

"About three days..." Naruto smiled, "You are my savior Sasuke, I... I... Don't know what I'd do without you..."

"What ever dobe." Sasuke looked around the apartment,which was completely thrashed, "Why is this place such a mess?"

"I gave it my all..." Naruto sighed, "But in the end... The evil clothes army had taken me over..."

Sasuke sighed... a typical Naruto moment, to think his clothing was out to get him... what more could he have expected from the dobe? He looked at the clothing scattered across the floor of the living room, when something had caught his eye...

"MY PANTS! THEY'RE ALL... PINK!" Sasuke screamed in horror, "HOW? WHY? NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Laundry accident... My bad..." Naruto inspected a pair, "Funny... they all look like color of Sakura'shair..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke awoke in a cold sweat... he let out a gasp as he thrusted forward to catch his breath, he ran to his closet, to his releif, all his clothes were intact and not the least bit pink...

"Thank god..." He let out a sigh as he closed his closet door, "To think something so foolish could happen..." Sasuke mentally scolded himself for not being able to tell the difference between reality and his dreams...

"What is it honey?"Orochimaru smiled hugging Sasuke from behind, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke awoke the second time... god this was getting old... He quickly looked around to inspect his surroundings...

Clothes, Check.

Naruto, Check.

Manhood, He quickly looked down at his 'thunder' to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Check

Everything had seemed normal, that is until he had changed into his street clothes out of his pajamas...

And then the worst thing to have happened to him that nigh had occured... he looked at himself in the mirror... To his complete shock,his hair was an odd shade of purple...

"Sorry Sasuke, I just had too..." Naruto grinned sinisterly, "I just new purple would look good on you!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But to Sasuke's surprise, he didn't wake up, from a nightmare... This was his sad reality, purple hair and all...

* * *

REMEMBER! QUOTA-25 LUV YA!

Equality 7-2569 over and out...


	3. 3

HELLO TO ALL! SORROSA GIRLIE SPEAKING! TT We did not reach thy quota... there will be no OMAKE... but do not be too sad... because the quota has still not been reached... it will stay as-is... so...

**QUOTA- 25 REVIEWS**

Remember! all signed reviews will be added to my love list and out of my love-list I will randomly select someone to write a one-shot-drabble-thingy for! Any pairing of their choice! Also if we reach our quota, I will write in an OMAKE... so don't be afraid to review! Also... If you liked my OMAKE... chances are you will like my newly completed fic, PreMarital Bliss...

NEW-EDITIONS-TO-LOVE-LIST:

Kisei: I'm glad you liked the OMAKE... sorry bout the lack of it in this chap... Oro is indeed the Hentai in this fic... DIE ORO! DIE! DIE! DIE!

REPLIES-TO-REVIEWERS:

Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans: Itachi is a bad boy... A naughty, naughty little boy... A naughty little boy who may need a spanking or two... would you do the honors and punish our little Itachi?

animeperfect: I try to update as soon as I can... I hope this was soon enough for you WITH THE SPEED OF YOUTH, I SAY!

Rujutoshi: As for the whole Gaara and Naruto as brothers thing... I hope this chap explains a little bit... They are brothers... but with benefits...

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

"Dobe?" I looked at him as his chop sticks left his lifeless hand, it appeared as he went numb, staring right past me. I shook him trying to awake him from his episode, I then felt a strong presence from behind me, where Naruto had seemed to be staring at. I turned around to see a red haired entity with shocking emerald eyes, His Aura blazing the color of sand, he wore a black and brown yukata, similar to Naruto's in every way but color. Naruto continued to stare in horror as the Spirit spoke to him.

_"Greetings Runt. So good to have finally found you, Father will be pleased."_

"G-Gaara." Naruto choked, nervously trying to regain consciousness. I glared at the being, he was obviously making Naruto uncomfortable in ways I could not understand.

"Come now brother, don't tell you have forgotten all about us?" He calmly uttered to the nerve-wracked blonde, taking his time to look me over, he then finished his statement, "Or have you lost track of time, fucking earth-dwellers?" He gave me an sinister look, obviously upset by my presence.

"I..." Naruto, blushing, timidly took a deep breath, "I won't! You can not make me!" I was slightly confused, make him what? Who was this being and what did he want with the blonde? Was he really what he claimed to be, Was he reallyNaruto's brother? And who exactly was there 'father?' Naruto had yet to explain to me who he himself was before the intrusion of this entity known as Gaara. I had a feeling though, this mystery would all unravel soon.

"You have obviously have forgotten my dear Kyuubi," a smile crept up the red-head's face, "Who exactly you are speaking with." He then approached the blonde, pushing him on top the table we sat at. In a blink of an eye, the red-head had him pinned to the table, Naruto frozen in shock just allowed Gaara to violate the inside of his mouth with his hot tongue. My blood boiled at the sight, infuriated by the sight, I clenched my fists ready to punch him on the spot, but I knew I was no match for his extreme spiritual aura, I had to keep my cool and strike him at the opportune moment.

"Remember who you belong to Naruto," He took a breathe from his all out kiss, "Your body and soul were created for me and only me." His attention was diverted as he began to undo the ties of the blonde's yukata.

I then made my move, using all the force I possessed, I quickly pushed the red-head of the boy, grabbing his hand, I made a dash for the exit. We ran without stopping not even taking a breath. We ran all the way to the Uchiha Manor Gates, heading for the gardens in which we met. finally arriving in our destination, I stopped to take a quick rest.

"What the hell was that!" I screamed, turning towards him, "Who is he? Who is he to you? Who are you?" I could not take anymore, this was all too confusing. "Tell me Naruto! I need to know!" Tears began to flow down his cheeks, not allowing himself to wipe them away, he adjusted the waist of his yukata, He then slowly exhaled.

"You are my first friend Uchiha Sasuke, even though we have only known each other for a short time, you were the first to have ever shown me kindness, mortal and immortal alike. I tried to keep you safe from my horrid past." His eyes filled with tears, I could feel his extreme sorrow, "But I see it was inevitable for things to have ended up like this. For that I am sorry, I am sorry I put your life in danger. Gaara is not so easy to give up, he will be here soon. When he finds me, he will most certainly kill you. So please Sasuke, for your own sake... Leave this place. Run and please, live well for me."

He turned away from me, walking away. I was infuriated by this, I didn't give a fuck what that eye-brow less freak did. I was not about to give up, I had to know, I needed to know who this being was- this being I felt so enchanted by.

"And what if I refuse!" I ran towards him, grabbing his shoulder, jerking him around towards me, I pushed him into the nearest tree, "Tell me, Naruto, tell me everything!" He looked into my onyx eyes for a moment, tears slowly escaping from his blood shot eyes. Our bodies so close together, I felt his heavy breath on my face. He did not push me away, as I knelt over to kiss his soft tear-stained lips, We stayed like that, for just a moment, I then slowly moved my lips away from his own, brushing his tears away. I then calmly uttered,

"I will never leave you." He stared at me in astonishment, shocked by my actions, shocked by the surge of emotion. He then looked away, with great pain in his expression.

"Get out of here, Sasuke." He dryly stated, "Before it costs you your life."

"You don't get it dobe," I gently nudged his face in the direction of my own, gazing into his brilliantly blue eyes, "Just to know you is worth dying for." He gave a small gasp as I made my second advance towards his mouth, my tongue penetrating his lips, I timidly wrapped my arms around his waist, I held him close to me; physically and spiritually.

"STOP!" He screamed, pushing me away from him, face flushed from our encounter, "Leave! I care about you too much to see you suffer! You do not know what you are getting into Sasuke! Do you..." He took a slow breath trying to calm down, "Do you think this is a game?"

"Naruto," I smiled at the upset blonde, "I can not and will not let him take you from me. Whether I die or not is completely up to the great spirit, but I will just hand you over without a fight!"

"If it was up the great spirit, all human-kind would be dead." Naruto let out a sigh, "He sees you all as insects, infesting his beloved planet, eating away at the world in which he created. I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you everything. But I would only be condemning you."

"I do not care," I slowly approached the blonde, "Regardless of whether you tell me or not, I will be condemned. My brother, Itachi, has made sure of it. Tell me dobe, Tell me about who you are and how you came to be." I took his hand, placing it in my own, "I don't know why you make me feel this way. I just can't help but love you. I'd do anything to love you, to know you."

"Very well." The blonde allowed me to embrace him, holding in his warmth, "If you must know..."

"There were once eight spirits who protected the earth, all children of the Great Spirit, they were given each a place to rule over and dwell... The oldest, the Shukaku, being given the desert, a very bare and lifeless landscape, grew lonesome and miserable, with no one but himself to keep him company."

"The Great Spirit, realizing his child's pain, created a ninth spirit, the Kyuubi. Only created for the purpose of being the Shukaku's companion. The Kyuubi was not given a place on earth, and was not acknowledged by his siblings as one of them, he was an outcast, shunned by everyone but the person he was created for... his master."

"Still the Kyuubi had a dream, that he would one day be known. That he would be acknowledged by his siblings and father. That he would break free of his destiny and become the greatest amongst them, even if it took him an eternity. He then escaped the Shukaku of the Desert, and began his search, His search to find a place on earth to call his own. Something he could claim, that would take him to the next level."

I looked into his eyes with amazement. The one I held in my arms, the one I had fell for, the one I had now claimed as my own, was none other than a child of the Great Spirit? A guardian of the earth? This was too much to believe. It couldn't be, my Naruto... the Kyuubi? I was all too fast for me to comprehend.

"Unfortunately, the Kyuubi had over looked two key points in his departure."

"The first, the Great Spirit's stubbornness. Unwilling to change his mind on the matter, the Entity had grown angry with the Kyuubi and had cursed him to a human state, no matter what form the Kyuubi would take, he found himself bound to the ground... unable to levitate as he once did. He also discovered his body would feel pain and all other human nerve triggered feelings, For as long as he would defy his father's wishes he would be forced to live like a human, trapped inside the box of limited capabilities."

"The other, of coarse, was the Shukaku's willingness to let him go. Without his companion by his side, the sands of the desert slowly turned him bitter and angry with the Kyuubi. He then began his cold-blooded pursuit for his lost lover, to punish him for his absence, to bring him back to the sands of the desert once more."

"Though the odds were against him, the Kyuubi still wanders the earth, unwilling to give up his search to find a place where he belongs. Though he does not know exactly what he is looking for... he has determination that he will find it, no matter what it may be. He has hope that his search is not in vain."

Naruto then laid his head on my shoulder, to signify his completion. I stood there stiff, from his sad tale, I drew him in closer, as to show my support for the troubled blonde. I felt his tears flow down onto me, I knew I would not be able to let him go... not like this.

"I don't know what to say," I calmly whispered into his ear, "I... I believe in you Naruto, I believe there is a place for you." I took a step away from him releasing him from my embrace.

"Follow me Naruto," I gave him my hand, "We need not be in the open where Gaara can so easily find you."

"Where will we go?" Naruto innocently asked, wiping away his tears, "Spirits can sense one another's essence when they are in close proximity." I smiled, pulling his arm along the trail.

"Which is why we are going to Uchiha Manor," I stated at we began our walk towards the colossal building, "There are so many spirits that dwell within that house, He will never be able to tell you apart from the others." He nodded in agreement as we walked through the doors of my new home, soon making our way towards my apartment. It was in the halls that I had spotted some one unfamiliar, and yet so unsettling, His hair long and black, he wore a kimono of white and black, held together by a purple waste-tie. His face was extremely white, he looked approximately fifty in age.

"Four days until your inductions, Sasuke," He whispered to me while passing me in the hall, "Four days until your body is mine." I flinched at the comment, squeezing Naruto's hand, I quickly increased our pace to my room. Opening the door, I quickly scanned for Itachi, he was nowhere to be seen. We then walked into the sitting room, locking the door behind us, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Who was that!" Naruto jealously asked, letting go of my hand, "What did he mean 'your body is his!"

I smiled at the cute blonde, "Like you, I also have those who pursue after me." I did not want to think about my troubles, not yet. Not until I knew we where both safe. Suddenly, I heard a slam, Looking around, I noticed my aniki at the corner of my eye, Coming out of his room he slowly addressed me...

"Hello little brother. The school called to inform me that you had decided not to attend today. Tell me, what where you and this little blonde doing today that could have even caused you to think about risking our initiation?" I could see it in his eyes that he was not too pleased by my actions, I had done something horrible; I had provoked my brother's anger.

* * *

OKAY! THAT WAS A CHAP! REMEMBER! TEH QUOTA ISH 25 REVIEWS! I WILL DIE OF HAPPINESS IF TEH QUOTA IS FUFILLED!

LUV YA!

Shorrosha-chan ish in teh hizz-ouse!


	4. 4

YAY! THE QUOTA WAS MADE! THERE WILL BE AN OMAKE IN THIS CHAPTER!

Okay... I updated early for two reasons...

#1) to remind you all that Sasuke's birthday is July 23! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!

#2) BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!

The quota this chapter will be 30 reviews... remember if thy quota is fufilled, the next chapter will have an OMAKE... and also... any one who leaves a signed review will be put on my eternal love list... in which I will occasionally randomly pick someone from to write a drabble-one-shot-thingy for... any pairing of their choice... CRACK, ANGST, FLUFF, SMUT (though my smut sux ass...) WHATEVER YOU WANT! In fact... there is a winner for this chapter... It will be announced at the end of the chapter...

NEW-EDITIONS-TO-LOVE-LIST:

jemu: Don't worry... Naru will find his 'place' (laughs evilly) I am glad you like meh fic!

Naughty Sensei: Here is more for you... also thank you for reading my previous fic

REPLIES-TO-REVIEWERS:

animeperfect: I hope it didn't make you too sad... In a way I sorta wantNaruto to be with Gaara too... I still have no definite ending in mind for this fic... maybe I will... maybe I won't...

Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans: More naughty Itachi in this chap for you... Itachi's a dirty little sadistic boy, ne?

Rujutoshi: The other seven will sadly not be making any appearances in this fic... BUT DON'T BLAME ME! Blame Kishimoto for not showing us more of them... I might though... I really do love teh Kisame!

ON WITH TEH FIC!

_

* * *

"Who was that!" Naruto jealously asked, letting go of my hand, "What did he mean 'your body is his!" _

_I smiled at the cute blonde, "Like you, I also have those who pursue after me." I did not want to think about my troubles, not yet, not until I knew we where both safe. Suddenly, I heard a slam, looking around, I noticed my aniki at the corner of my eye, Coming out of his room he slowly addressed me._

_"Hello little brother, the school called to inform me that you had decided not to attend today. Tell me, What where you and this little blonde doing today that could have even caused you to think about risking our initiation?" I could see it in his eyes that he was not too pleased by my actions, I had done something horrible; I had provoked my brother's anger._

"Forgive me Aniki," I gave him my full attention, "It was foolish of me, it will not happen again." Naruto looked at us in confusion, realizing our similarities. Itachi then sat in his usual spot in the sitting room, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"It best not," Itachi inspected my blonde partner, "We shall speak of this another time Sasuke. Come, take a seat." He gestured Naruto to sit in the chair beside him, "Do not be afraid, Naru-chan, I won't hurt you. That is... unless you want me to." Naruto nervously sat next to him, I felt the jealousy rise from within me, I quickly took a seat beside Naruto, as to make my claim on him.

"How-" Naruto paused for a moment, to gather his thoughts, "How do you know my name?"

"I know quite a bit about you, Kyuubi-kun," Itachi smirked sinisterly at the boy, "I know of your search, your pain, your struggle, I also know that you are in danger, the Shukaku is to close for comfort. You may stay here tonight if you please, I can also tell that you are fairly fatigued by the days events. You may rest in Sasuke's room; it is the door to the right of the one I entered from. I will call for some take out considering that you are fairly hungry. You crave... Miso Ramen? Well, what an interesting food for a spirit such as yourself." Naruto stared in complete silence, as my brother flaunted his abilities, I shot him a glare enraged by how he had scared the entity stiff.

"Do not fear Naru-chan," Itachi continued, "I am not reading your mind, I am simply looking at the impressions in your aura. Go on now, rest, Sasuke will join you in a moment." With that the blonde stumbled to his feet, quickly and anxiously heading towards my room, closing the door behind him.

"Why Aniki?" I turned to my brother upset by his actions, "Why must you always embarrass me in front of guests?"

"Because little brother," Itachi looked at me, in his usual stoic manner, "I find it fairly amusing how you care for these people, but on to more important matters, what where you thinking? Getting involved in an ancient dispute like this!" All of a sudden, I had found myself against the wall, breathing heavily, his hand wrapped around my neck.

"You almost cost me everything, with this little rebellion stunt of yours," His crimson eyes where filled with anger, "I will not allow you to get in my way Sasuke. I will achieve the ultimate power, with or without you by my side." he took out a small blade. skimming it against the skin of my neck, I grunted in discomfort, a small trail of blood seeped from the wound, I shivered as Itachi began to lick at it.

"Consider this a warning," He raised his head, his eyes blazing with a fierce passion, "The next time you defy my wishes, I will kill you" I let out a gasp in fear, I could tell he was completely serious.

"Now then," He quickly released me, turning for the front door, "Go on and enjoy your fox-boy, but remember, this will be the last time you are to see him." He then slammed the door shut, leaving me standing there, eyes filled with tears, all my problems had seemed to be crashing down on me. I knew this was no time to lose my cool, I had to keep my composure, keep it in and enjoy what little time I had with my beloved entity. I wiped my tears away, heading for my bedroom door.

Opening the door, I saw the blonde bundled up, sleeping on my bed. Like Itachi had predicted Naruto was out cold from the exhaustion of a day's worth of stress. I sat beside the blonde, his chest slowly rising and falling, his mouth wide open, leaving a trail of saliva on my sheets. I smiled at the adorable boy, lifting my hand to stroke his golden locks.

"Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto awoke at my touch, opening his eyes, "When will the ramen be here?" he yawned, slowly rising to take a seat beside me. I couldn't help what I did next.

"The ramen will be here soon," I gently pushed him down onto the bed, "but we have a good amount of time until then." I maneuvered my body on top of his, kissing him feverishly, "Let's keep ourselves occupied." I placed my hands in the flap of his yukata, fondling him, Gently massaging his member.

"Stop." He moaned in protest. I felt his erection harden against my hand, I continued, moving more furiously, slowly beginning to pump.

"Sasuke!" He continued, trying to push me away, but I kept at it, kissing his nipples, causing them to harden as well. I chuckled as began to lick the left one, causing Naruto to twitch with pleasure.

"SASUKE NO!" He screamed finally, with a huge force, he threw me off of him, falling onto the floor, I saw that his eyes where filled with tears, tears of confusion. tears brought on by my actions.

"I'm just-" He took a moment to take a deep breath, "I'm just so scared, This is all so sudden, I'm don't know what to think... I- I love you. I love you a lot... but, I just- It's just- I!" He began to cry even louder as he attempted to explain to me, I quickly went to his side, holding him close to me.

"Shh..." I whispered into his ear, "We can take things as slow as you like, we have all the time in the world," I lied, hoping it would calm the blonde down. I knew all we had was that night, that night I had hoped would last forever.

"Thank you," He smiled, holding back his tears, "I know you are lying to me, and yet I feel compelled to believe you. I heard what your brother said, I know we must go our separate ways and yet when you look at me, I have hope. that tomorrow will never come... that we will be together forever." he timidly planted a kiss on my lips, "Is this what it is like to be in love?"

He gave off a cute pink blush, I then softly caressed his cheeked. We both knew the night would have to end eventually and yet neither of us seemed to care. Our lives were falling apart, there was no hope of either of us breaking free of fate and yet, the love we had for each other made all the pain fade away, like an intoxicating drug, our minds went numb to our surroundings. All we saw was each other, all we knew was our love. That was how we spent that night, lost in one another's embrace; unaware that in the morning, we would never see each other again. The days I had known Uzumaki Naruto, were perhaps, the most enchanting days of my life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

when I awoke that morning I found that he had already left, My bed still clanged to his essence, his aura. He had notleft too long ago, I mumbled as I got out of my bed. Preparing for another day of school; I stripped off my clothing right then and there, turning to my closet to retrieve my school uniform. Only after changing into it, did I even so much as sense the being at the entrance of my room.

"I can see why he likes you so much," Gaara chuckled as he approached me, "You are truly a beautiful specimen." I frantically looked around for means of escape, finding none, I desperately tried to think of a way to get out of the situation.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I have not come to kill you," He pushed me up into the wall, forcing me to look into his emerald eyes, "Only to gain the knowledge of the whereabouts of my Kyuubi."

"I will never help you!" I screamed, letting out a whimper as his unbearable strength was pushed upon me, "He is not your possession!" He merely smiled at my claim.

"Oh really?" wrapping his hand around my neck, he pushed me higher against the wall, "If not mine then who's? We all belong to the great spirit, do we not? The great spirit gave him to me! He is the only thing I have in this world and I will not let you or any foolish dream claim him!" His anger sent a shiver through my spine, I knew my body would only be able to take so much of this entity's abuse.

"If you love him," I choked, I could feel my body ache from the overwhelming power against it, "Then why is it so hard for you to let him go? When one truly loves another, they'll do whatever to make sure that the other is able to achieve their dreams, even if they are harmed in the process!"

"He belongs with me!" He shot back with anger, "And I will never stop my search for him, I will never give up! I need him by my side, Regardless of how he feels! Regardless of what anyone thinks! I need him more than anything!" A tear went down his face as he released me, turning for the door, I felt a great feeling of relief as my body returned to normal states of pressure. He then turned to me, speaking a final time before leaving.

"I will be back Uchiha. I will come for him."

* * *

OMAKE: Happy Birthday Sasuke! 

Sasuke knew it was just a dream... he knew that in real life, his hair was no longer black, thanks to a certain blonde, he knew he could not instantly grow three inches in the pants instantly...and yet he didn't care... this was paradise... his own sexual paradise... where all his kinky and perverted fantasies would come true...

"Oh Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, running towards his lover, wearing nothing but a pair of tight bright orange hot pants and a blue bow-tie, he then jumped into Sasuke's arms, landing bridal-style... "Make a man of me... Make a man of me now! My body aches for your hot and sweaty manhood!"

"With pleasure my dear Dobe..." Sasuke smiled as he turned to head for the hot tub, which was conveniently only a few feet away, as he tested the water with his toe, he heard a loud whistle from behind him, he turned his head, astounded by what he saw...

Gaara... Wearing a cowboy hat and a pair of ass-less chaps with a red thong to match his hair... If there was one word going through the Uchiha's mind, that word would be... Damn.

"Hey there, Uchiha..." Gaara slowly uttered, seductively walking towards the boy, "Have I ever told you that... every time I think about you I touch myself?" The red-head yanked at Sasuke's crotch, causing him to form a chubby, The blonde's blood began to boil, "I know how you like it Uchiha... I know you want it to hurt... I'll make sure it's the kinkiest you've ever had..."

"Back off Gaara!" The blonde shouted, jumping out of Sasukes arms, getting into Gaara's face, "Sasuke is mine to have extremely erotic sex with!" Gaara just smiled as the blonde jumped around in anger...

"Are you afraid Naruto?" Gaara calmly put a hand on his hip, "Afraid that Sasuke might want to ditch you to play naughty and forbidden games with?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Naruto screamed, face flushed with anger, "Sasuke craves my thighs! Not yours! Nobody can compare with my complete and utter molestability!" Sasuke was slightly turned on as the two hurled insults at one another, Naruto bouncing around, Gaara unphased

"My wicked tongue will blow your mind bi-atch!" Gaara screamed, fed up by the impossible banter...

"OH YEAH?" Naruto screamed back, "PROVE IT!" Gaara then forced himself on Naruto, infiltrating his mouth with his very wicked tongue... Naruto moaned in pleasure asthe red-headnibbled on his lower lip... Sasuke just stared, this was definately boner-ific...

Gaara then drew back, waiting for Naruto's response as he caught his breath... but unfortunatly for them... contestant number three for PLEASURE SASUKE showed up... Neji, wearing nothing but a tiny leather speedo... sucking on a lolly-pop...

"Forget them Uchiha..."Neji continued tognaw onhis sucker, approaching the boy, "And let me show you how it feels like to be in complete ecstacy..."Neji licked his lips, letting sasuke gaze in awe...

"NO SASUKE!" Naruto pouted crossing his arms across his chest sexily, "Take advantage of me in a hot tub!"

"Or..." Gaara winked at the horny Uchiha, "We could get really wild in a grocery store..."

"Choose me..." Neji placed a hand on his thigh, pulling out his sucker with the other, "And I'll give you oral-pleasure."

"Why should I have to choose?" Sasuke asked, voice husky, "The more the merrier..." The boys looked at eachother in agreement... Then, in an instant, they all pounced on the Uchiha making him the happiest man alive.

"WAKE UP SASUKE!" Naruto, screamed, angry at the sleeping boy, "You're groping me in your sleep again!" Naruto then hit the now awakened boy, "What the hell do you dream about... FUCK! you squeeze so hard..."

Sasuke smiled as he thought of how to answer the boy's question... but he knew it would only cause him to end up on the couch or something... He then knew exactly what to say to the blonde...

"It's my birthday and I'll grope if I want to..."

* * *

WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW! THE QUOTA IS 30 REVIEWS! ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECEIVE LOVE! 

And with that...

Winner of the One-shot-drabble-thingyis...

**ANIMEPERFECT!**

Review to claim your prize... Remember... whatever you want... I am willing to do it... Thank you for showing me love... thank you for being an uber awesome reader!


	5. 5

HELLO FRIENDS! SORROSA GIRLIE HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER!

We mada our quota so ther will be an OMAKE at the end of this chapter! Also... The quota for this week will be 43 reviews... If you make a signed review, as always, you will be put on my love-list... Every now and then I will randomly pick some one from it to write a one-shot for! This is my way of showing you guys the love you deserve!

NEW-EDITIONS-TO-LOVE-LIST:

Nissie: Yes... the line: 'I'll give you oral pleasure' is from Dude Where's my Car? I couldn't help myself... It really is a good line...

Uzumaki Liliana: Sorry... there will be no OroSasu lemon... or any lemons of any sort... yet... I am still practicing... I hope to soon master the art of lemons!

Yaoilover S: It's kinda funny... you wanted to be number 30... you were upset when you thought you weren't... but you really were.. things work out kind crazy, huh?

Native Sakura: I ACCEPT YOUR PROPOSAL OF MARRAIGE! teeheehee... I'm glad you like it so much!

REPLIES-TO-REVIEWERS:

Nadramon: Don't worry about it... lot's of peoples go on vacation... There are alot of things it the way of their love... BUT NEVER FEAR! UNDER-DOG IS HERE!

CuddlyBear: I updated... I hope it was soon enough for you... This is the longest i've been without updating this fic... Forgive me?

Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans: Itachi is something we all need in our lives... a kinky half-naked horny man ready to jump any and everything he sees... Just imagine if he was president... The world would be such a better, more sadistic place to live...

animeperfect: Here I am with another update! I'm really glad you liked the one-shot... I was kinda nervous about writing it... and you know what? I got flamed twice on it!out offour reviews! I could go on forever about the anti-yaoi people... but It doesn't matter... I wrote it for you and you liked it and I am HAPPY!

_

* * *

_

_"If you love him," I choked, I could feel my body ache from the overwhelming power against it, "Then why is it so hard for you to let him go? When one truly loves another, they'll do whatever to make sure that the other is able to achieve their dreams, even if they are harmed in the process!"_

_"He belongs with me!" He shot back with anger, "And I will never stop my search for him, I will never give up! I need him by my side, Regardless of how he feels! Regardless of what anyone thinks! I need him more than anything!" A tear went down his face as he released me, turning for the door... I felt a great feeling of relief as my body returned to normal states of pressure. He then turned to me, speaking a final time before leaving._

_"I will be back Uchiha. I will come for him."_

I let out a sigh. This was getting too serious; no matter where my life was headed, I knew I would be in danger. I then checked my neck for marks, finding none, I picked up my back pack and headed for the school. I had no time to worry, I had to abide by my aniki's orders. I could not see him, help him, or even think of him. I had to continue with my life as if nothing had happened, as if I was not in love.

I had to do my best to suppress his image in my mind, I had to, it was the best for the both of us. He needed to find his place in the world, I knew I would only get in the way of that. I knew it was not our destiny to be together, I had to walk my own path, I had to follow my brother's orders; In three days I would assassinate the leader of the council, Orochimaru. I would finally have to take the plunge and kill another with my own two hands. I was nervous and unwilling, but I knew it had to be done. This was my life, my cold reality.

As for the Shukaku, I knew I would be seeing more of him, I was his only lead to the whereabouts of Naruto. Though I knew nothing of where exactly he was, Gaara would not believe that. He would continue to threaten and harass me until he had his answers, answers I didn't have. Soon I knew his patience would wear thin and there would be nothing I could do when he decided to kill me.

After walking in a complete silence for a while, lost in thought, I had reached the schools gates, a small crowd was there, waiting for me. As I glanced them over, I identified one of them as the girl I had helped a few days ago, Ino.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," She stepped up to greet me, smile on face, "Nice to see you, I didn't catch you yesterday. How are you?"

"Fine," I responded, eyeing them suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"Well, you see," She nervously backed up, pushing a boy in green spandex forward, "Lee had something to ask you!" The boy then shot a glare at the blonde girl, then turning to give me a fake smile.

"Yes, Ino told us of your amazing ability to communicate with the deceased," He paused looking determined, "And we wondering if you could assist us in bringing Sakura's murderer to justice!"

"Sorry." I calmly turned them down, "It's not my place to get involved with the authority's problem. If you want a spiritual medium, go to the Main house and ask them for guidance. I cannot so easily lend out my powers, I am a servant to the spirits and the Uchiha main house, helping you would only be a violation of the order, an ancient set of rules put in place by our ancestors." They all looked at me in shock and anger, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." I continued, walking towards the main office.

"Wait!" I heard a scream from behind me, I turned to see Ino running after me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed by her persistence, I glared at the blonde girl.

"Why won't you help us!" She screamed, fairly emotional, "Don't give me that 'I can't' crap! I know you are lying! You helped me just the other day!"

"You must understand Ino," I pivoted, continuing my walk to the principal's office, "You do not utilize the spirits, the spirits utilize you. Your friend Sakura came to me for assistance, which I gave her. I did not go out of my way and seek her to help you." She did not follow me any longer, too upset by my words she simply turned away, rejoining her group. I knew I had upset her, but I could do nothing. I was helpless to the whim of the spirits, I was helpless to the will of my brother, I could do nothing of my own accord.

Finally reaching the office, The secretary greeted me with a smile, I then gave her the my excusal paper for my absence yesterday, something my brother had jotted down and had left for me in the morning. He could have just stated that I was sick, but my loving honest brother just had to state his perception of why I had chosen not to attend school the previous day.

"Let me get this straight," The nurse stared at me in disbelief, "You did not go to school yesterday because you were off fucking with the first and ninth sons of the Great Spirit?"

"So says my note," I sighed, slightly blushing from my brother's screwed up view of how I spent my day.

"Wow... that is an odd one," She blinked, still staring at me, "I don't even want to know."

"Am I excused?" I asked, slightly disturbed by her awkward stare.

"One question," She looked at the note once more, "There are only eight children of the Great Spirit. Is this a mistake?"

"No." I shot a glare at her, "No it is not. There are nine guardian spirits. The ninth is the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto, remember his name."

I then stormed out of the office, flustered by the great injustice my Naruto had to face every day. He deserved a place along side his brothers and sisters. He deserved to be patronized by all men, women, and children. He deserved to be known.

How I had missed him in the few hours we where apart, I could not deny that. My head raced of thoughts of him, My body ached for his sweet embrace. In a matter of two days, Naruto had become my everything. and now I had to throw everything away. It was a rough start to the rest of my life.

A life time without Naruto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Naruto's POV _((A/N: I had no choice but to put this in his POV... with no Sasuke by his side... What is he up to?))

It was harder than I thought; getting up that morning, leaving him behind. My first friend, The first person to acknowledge me- to accept me. He had treated me with more kindness and compassion then I could have ever imagined and now I had to leave? It was not fair, it was not right; I could not see myself walking out that door, going back to my shallow existence of solitude and empty dreams.

The way he had made me feel, he had made me forget about everything, all the pain and suffering. It was all erased by his gentle touch, his sinister smirk, his firm strong embrace. With just a flip of a hair I was content, I had never felt so alive. With him, I was no longer alone.

but...

I knew I had to do it. I was only getting in the way of his life, the life of an Uchiha. A life of servitude, Living under the great spirit's laws; The very laws I had broke in pursuit of my dream. I could never go back to that place, it was barren and miserable, the land of the Shukaku, The desert from which all deserts originated. My own little slice of hell.

He had tried to keep me happy. He had tried, but did not succeed. With him, I was always his possession. Never once did he think of me as his friend or lover, only his pet, something he had kept for amusement. To him, I was seen as something he could put away when he was bored, Like a bird in a cage. I knew that this life was not for me, I knew I had to break free. I knew there had to be a place I could call my own.

So I left. I never returned, never once regretting it. I did not care how long it would take me, I knew I had to find it. Something I could claim as my own, to show my father, to prove to them all that I deserved my peace, That I deserved my recognition. If I could find one thing, whether it be a place on a map or something even more powerful, I knew he would not be able to refuse me my right, as his son, to take what was rightfully mine.

This was where I stood, the forgotten son of the Great Spirit, an extra. Born with no purpose, determined to live the life he rightfully deserved. Nothing would get in the way of that. I had roamed the Earth for countless ages, Searching near and far, Finding nothing that my brothers and sisters had not already took claim to. The world was theirs and the was nothing left over for me, every small detail was put in place. My search was considered fruitless, My father had made sure of it. Unwilling to admit any fault in his 'great plan,' but I was still unwilling to give up. With every failure I was drawn more to find it, I was not about to give up.

Even now as my heart ached for the one person who had shown me love, I knew I had to continue. I had to get up out of bed and leave him; I had to go on with my search. It was all I had ever known, to wander and look and wait, to see if I could find anything that I could possibly take in as my own.

* * *

OMAKE- Yet another Sasuke dream... this time... something... INNOCENT!

Sasuke and innocence were two things that just did not go together... After witnessing the complete and utter destruction of his clan... How can you expect a boy to be all sweet and unaware of life's troubles? He knew there was no Santa Claus... No Easter Bunny... He even knew that not all dogs got to heaven...

There is nothing, absolutely nothing about him that could be considered pure and fragile... Not even his dreams... ESPECIALLY not his dreams... Considering that all he ever thinks about is revenge and sex... We can pretty much assume that he has very, very interesting dreams... Like, 'Chop down the Itachi Tree' and 'Sasuke the butt pirate' We can all pretty much predict the contents of his dreams... Nothing to out of the ordinary... Simple pleasures of a certain Sharingan user.

But what if Sasuke was to have a dream were there was not carnage or smex of any kind? What if he was to have a dream were he would be subject to the kind of innocence found in a young child?

Behold...

Sasuke's Completely Pure and Simple Dream.

"Hi Sasuke!" The purple dinosaur bellowed, patting his stomach with his retarded purple arms, "Do you want to pick flowers with me?"

"SURE BARNEY!" Sasuke squealed in excitement,running to hug the dinosaur, "I love you Barney! I watch your show every day!"

"Hey look it's the Power Rangers!" The purple thing shouted, pointing what could be a finger up toward the sky, "And look Sasuke! They learned to fly!"

"Wowie!" Sasuke bounced in amazement, "I wonder if I could learn to fly!"

"Why sure you can Sasuke!" The red-one screamed out to him, "Just jump off a building and see what happens!"

"If you truly beleive!" The yellow-one yelled...

"You can do anything!" The pink one continued, waving at the over-grown child know as Sasuke...

"Good bye!" The blue-one finally screamed as the power randers zoomed off into the sky... sound effect and all.

"Is it true Barney?" Sasuke looked into the purple things eyes, "Can I really do anything if I truly believe?"

"Why sure, Sasuke!" The dinosaur laughed stupidly, "I your heart is true... you can do anything! Remember to share and play fair!"

Sasuke snickered... he could do anything he wanted... I wonder what Sasuke wanted more than anything else...

"I WANNA BE A FIREMAN!" Sasuke screamed, "Then I can wear the cool hat!"

"Good choice Sasuke!" Barney chanted, "Using your imagination is fun... Now take off all your clothes so I can dress you in your fireman costume..."

"What did you say Barney?" Sasuke curiously asked, confused by his odd request...

"How would you like to give Barney a blow-job?" Barney then gave off another stupid laugh, "It would make Barney really happy... It would make barney love you..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasuke screamed, waking up in a cold sweat... Checking his surroundings for abnormalities...

"Shut-up Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, "I'm trying to sleep!" Sasuke looked at him... makng sure he was not lying next to the purple rapist...

"What!" Narutoasked, irritated and angry...

"You. Me. Bedroom. Now." Sasukedemanded... determined to wash away his horrible dream with a little bit of Naru-time

"We are in the bedr-" Naruto stated... being cut off as Sasuke jumped him... It was too bad that Sasuke had no innocence of his own... but oh well... He can always take some of Naruto's!

* * *

Okay peoples... the quota is 43 reviews...

LUV YA!


	6. 6

Hello my lovelies! We made the Quota so there will will be an OMAKE at the end of this chapter... which I will dedicate to my dearest Potato!

This week the Quota was barely made and was only accomplished with the help of my good pal Taru... remememer folks... If you like my work and an Omake on the next chapter, show support and review... all signed reviews go on a love list where I will randomly choose some one from time to time to write an one-shot for! It pays to review... Revews do a body good!

This chapters the quota will be 47 reviews... I hope we can do it!

NEW-EDITIONS-TO-LOVE-LIST:

stupidity unleashed: Hehehe... so you like Naruto in hot pants, eh? If you you likee... I had someone draw it out for me... You can access it on my profile!

Muchacha: The format of this story is odd because I am odd... Oddness is as oddness does!

REPLIES-TO-REVIEWERS:

Yaoilover S: I wrote your one shot... It is the fic on my profile called "Summer House Splendor." Because I was very depressed while writting it... I know it is not my best work... so if it is not satisfactory... please say so and I will write you another now that I am feeling better...

animeperfect: Lamer Fucktards they are! Thank you for your support throughout this fic! you are truly awesome!

Nadramon: Here it is... the next chapter... sorry about the lateness of it... but here it is nonetheless!

ON WITH THE FIC!

It will start out in Naruto's POV because that is where we left of...

_

* * *

Even now as my heart ached for the one person who had shown me love... I knew I had to continue... I had to get up out of bed and leave him... I had to go on with my search... It was all I had ever known... To wander and look... and wait... to see if I could find anything that I could possibly take in as my own._

As I walked the streets of the small town, returned to my spirit state, not in the mood to be given curious looks from the people around me... I didn't know where to go or what to do... All I could think about was him... everything about him, down to the way he had moved... What I'd do just to feel his soft lips upon mine once more... to feel his gentle embrace... to be with him in every aspect...

"NO! NO! NO! STAY FOCUSED!" I shook my head in frustration, talking to himself, "I need a plan! I need to think! I to move on!" I paused for a second gaining my wits, "Okay... Gaara is close... Closer than he's been in two hundred years... how can I throw him off? This town is crawling with spirits... maybe enough to confuse him... but then again... none of them are strong enough to keep him from seeing through them... FUCK! What the hell am I going to do..."

"There is nothing you can do, my dear Kyuubi..." Gaara stated, slowly approaching me as I stared in fear, "It appears I finally hold all the cards in my hand... there is nowhere for you to go... no place that is safe..." He then grabbed my shoulders, forcing me into a rough kiss, I shivered as his tongue entered my mouth, I didn't want this... I was tired of running, hiding in fear... I wanted to live my life without having to constantly watch my back... If I wanted to go on in peace... I knew I had to fight back... I had to fight for my existence... running was doing nothing for me... I had to make a stand... even if It would cost me my life.

With all my strength, I bit down on his tongue, causing him to draw back in pain. He looked at me in confusion... this was the first time I had ever shown resistance.

"My, My, My... how very strong in spirit you have become," He glared at me pushing me back into a building, pinning me to the side of a wall, in such a way that could not put up a struggle... "It's going to be fun breaking you."

"I am not yours to fuck with anymore!" I spat as forced himself upon me, pushing hard, struggling to the best of my abilities, "I will not let you do this to me!"

"Well your body speaks differently, Naruto..." He gripped my lower member, "Your body is telling me that you need me as much as I need you... It craves the attention that only I can give it... Would you really deny your own body one of it's few means of pleasure?"

"No!" I screamed, finally able to push him off of me, "I have enough of all of this! Leave me be!"

"And why should I?" He chuckled, staring at me as I caught my breath...

"If you really do love me, Gaara," I glared at him as he gazed at me in amusement, "You would let me go... All I am to you is a toy... Nothing more than a play thing for you to pull out of your closet when you are bored!"

"Quite an interesting possession, if I do say so myself..." Gaara smirked, "To oppose his master like this... but no matter... Like I said before, all the pieces are in place. You can not refuse me any longer... It's a little to late to fight back... especially when I can take so much away from you."

"Like what!" I yelled at red headed boy, "I have nothing! Nothing to claim, Nothing hold! You are a fool Gaara if you think I will go with you so easily!"

"I am no fool, Uzumaki Naruto..." He dryly stated, "I know you love him, I know you would not enjoy seeing him die." I stared him in complete shock... What was I going to do? My sheer stupidity had put Sasuke in danger... How could I have not foreseen his motive...

"You have two days... I hope to see you at home." With that he slowly walked away, the same way he had came... Leaving me standing there... lost in thought... All my dreams and everything I had worked for was slowly washing down the drain... there was nothing I could do... I was not about to run off and leave Sasuke to die... I cared about him too much... I knew I had no other alternative...

Everything I had struggled for in the past... all the years of searching... would be coming to an end... I had so quickly abandoned my dream... for him and the love we shared.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

((A/N: Back to Sasu-chan's POV!))

This morning it was cold... colder than usual... Chills ran up and down my spine as I squirmed about in my bed, unwilling to be conquered by the freezing temperatures that had surrounded my body... unwilling to accept that I was no match for the frigid feeling that had grown within my heart... since that day... the day I had thrown away my life to become my brothers accomplice... Now there was no turning back... I could not change my fate... I was destined to die when Aniki saw fit... I had no other purpose but to serve him, and assist him in realizing his dreams... no matter how dastardly they may be...

That was my life though... a meaningless existence I had grown accustom to... Nothing could change that... not even him... For the short time we were together he had made my heavy heart light again... He had made me forget about all my troubles, all I saw was him... He was my everything, the only thing I had wanted... But he too was lost to me, lost by the threads of fate... pulling us apart, I knew it would never last... It was all too good to be true, there was no happy ending for me... Itachi had made sure of it...

No matter what life I chose... my destination would always be death... Whether it be at the hands of a crazed spirit or my psychotic kin... I was destined for death... A miserable existence must always end slowly, to increase the pain... Nothing comes without a price in this world, the price of life... is always the eventual death... There is no way to evade this debt... no way to stop it... We just had to wait... wait until the great spirit decided it was time for you repay him... That was life...

We live for only one reason... to die... We spend a life time waiting, expecting it... But often we are taken by surprise... When we least expect it, our worlds are cut short... leaving us in a pit of nothingness... a numbing realm where the pain of a life time is erased, leaving only a completely blank, comatosed existence... For some reason... existing in a place of Nothing, death did not sound too bad... It was nothing compared to the mess my life already was... I was tired of waiting for some one else to walk right up and steal my existence from me... I had to gain control of my life...

In order to keep what little I had... My only option was suicide... To repay the great spirit for what he had given me... He had given me the right to breath... but even though my lungs where filled with air... I felt as if I was suffocating... slowly dying from within... My spirit weary, and anxious to be freed... my body willing to let me go...

I let out a chuckle as I pulled open the drawer at the side of my bed, taking out an old box cutter... I then slid my feet to the floor, hunching myself over the side of the bed... slitting my wrists, I let out a small whimper as I watched the blood drip down to the floor... feeling dizzy I slowly fell to the floor, taking in what I thought to be my last breath I let out a sigh... This was how it would end, No fears... No pain... No regrets...

* * *

OMAKE- The SAA

"Hello my name is Sasuke," Sasuke muttered, playing with his thumbs nervously...

"Hello Sasuke." The group of individuals chanted monotonously, all staring at the Uchiha... He Let out a gulp, the continuing his statement,

"And I am addicted to sex..." Some of the group nodded in approval as others just smirked at the comment, In this room... secrets where confessed... smutty stories were told... naughty occurences were replayed... This was no ordinary group of individuals... this was Sex Addicts Anonymous.

"I'll never forget the frst time I boned him..." Sasuke continued, "I was pretty sure he was asleep... I was pretty sure I would not have woke him... but I did... and got whacked on the head with a frying pan." The group then looked at him in pity, his urges to screw had only caused him nothing but pain...

"Go on," Club President, Shikamaru coaxed, "Tell us more of your struggles with this unhealthy obsession..."

"There was also the time..." Sasuke paused, collecting his thoughts, "When I tried to pounce on him in his shower... but he moved out of the way at the last second, causing me to run into the wall of the shower... he then got upset, pulling out his frying pan..." Sasuke then recalled another event, "OH! And lets not forget the time we he discovered I was filming us... He panned me for that too... He panned me for pouring a bowl of pudding on him and trying to lick it off of him... I aslo got panned for replacing all his clothes with S and M gear..."

"Does he always hit you with this frying pan?" Kiba asked in confusion, the group just stared ackwardly at the boy...

"He even him me with a frying pan for trying to get kinky with the frying pan." Sasuke stated, "I... I don't know why it is... but every time I get whacked with that damn pan... It just makes me want to come after him even more... I want to fuck him senseless... Pan or no pan!"

"Well the first step is admitting..." Lee commented, "Only then can you truly address the issue..."

"I am excited by the pan! I have dreams of making kinky hot sex to it!" Sasuke busted out, "Sometimes I want it more then I want Naruto! In the night... there is a soft voice in my ear... telling me to please the pan..."

Every one just stared at him in complete shock... Sasuke didn't need Sex Addicts Anonymous... He needed a day job...

* * *

Well that's it fornow! Sorry about the shortness in his chapter... I have to stretch things out... this fic is coming to an end... Which is why I need help chosing my next fic! So here are the four canidates... when I get like 20 votes (of course not all from here) I will start work on the new fic! Here are my ideas!

**Tension Release:** It starts off as an agreement, a way to releive the stress from the outside world... but what happens when Naruto starts to develop feelings for Gaara? GAANARU

**Abducted:** Naruto is an aspiring paranormal investigator who is determined to encounter the infamous race of aliens species known the Uchiha... When he finally gets what he wants, the is no turning back... ITASASUNARU

**The Patient: **In the Konoha psychiatrics ward Sasuke is a patient no doctor can reach, that is... Until an aspiring psychiatrist by the name of Naruto comes along... SASUNARU

**Dr. Runaway: **Sasuke leaves his Konoha to escape his hillbilly roots, years later... he's a highly paid medical genius with a slight problem when his brother shows up at his doorstep to declare his love... ITASASU

Well that is about it... Remember! The quota is 47!

LUV YA!


	7. 7

Hello to all! Sorrosa Girlie here, with a new chapter of With Captivating Eyes... We have made the quota so there will be an OMAKE at the end of this chapter! BLAH BLAH BLAH you know the love routine... review and I'll love you... and on occasion, randomly select some one to write a one-shot for... The quota this week is 53 reviews... but it would make me so happy to see more reviewers... At times I feel sad because my story does not get a lot of reviews... It makes me feel as if it is not review worthy... I try to update atleast once a week... I try to improve my stories quality... Reviews make me feel so happy... I re-read them over and over again...

NEW-EDITIONS-TO-LOVE-LIST!

Chocobaby: Gaara is one crazy bastard... I love making him possesive... I don't know why... I just do... can you imagine... Gaara: MY SAND! NO TOUCHEE! YOU BETTER NOT BE EYEING MY SAND! IT'S ALL MINE BITCH! I'LL BUST YOUR ASS! heheh... I'm weird...

The New Shinigami Hikari: I'm glad you care about the poor lovers... as for the pan-sex... LET THE LOV'N COMMENCE!

REPLIES-TO-REVIEWERS:

AnimePerfect: I feel so bad about making Gaara kinda the villian in this fic... He is so awesome... I bet he could fly if he wanted to...

Stupidity Unleashed: I'm glad the pic pleasd you... Hot pantsHot sex... Hot sexHot pan... Hot pan A Sasuke who is hot for a pan!

Yaoilover S: I am glad you like the pan-sex... I am sad to inform you that there will be none in this chapter (sobs) NUUUUUUU!

ON WITH TEH FIC!

_

* * *

_

_We live for only one reason... to die... We spend a life time waiting, expecting it... But often we are taken by surprise... When we least expect it, our worlds are cut short... leaving us in a pit of nothingness... a numbing realm where the pain of a life time is erased, leaving only a completely blank, comatosed existence... For some reason... existing in a place of Nothing, death did not sound too bad... It was nothing compared to the mess my life already was... I was tired of waiting for some one else to walk right up and steal my existence from me... I had to gain control of my life..._

_In order to keep what little I had... My only option was suicide... To repay the great spirit for what he had given me... He had given me the right to breath... but even though my lungs where filled with air... I felt as if I was suffocating... slowly dying from within... My spirit weary, and anxious to be freed... my body willing to let me go..._

_I let out a chuckle as I pulled open the drawer at the side of my bed, taking out an old box cutter... I then slid my feet to the floor, hunching myself over the side of the bed... slitting my wrists, I let out a small whimper as I watched the blood drip down to the floor... feeling dizzy I slowly fell to the floor, taking in what I thought to be my last breath I let out a sigh... This was how it would end, No fears... No pain... No regrets..._

I awoke... calmly, feeling the warm summer air whirl around me... I rubbed my eyes, yawning as I rose from my slumber. I felt the cool summer grass at my feet, examining my surroundings... Situated underneath a large oak tree, I was surrounded by lush greenery that went on for as far as I could see... I had to be dead... how else could I have ended up in a place like this? Surely my efforts in ending my existence had followed through... I le out a sigh... here I was... alone and dead... was it all I had hoped for? There was nothing here... nothing to reflect on... I had was nothing... the sweet depressing nothing I had thought I had craved... but was that really what I had wanted?

I let out a sigh, calmly speaking aloud, "This is my fate... This is where I belong... I have nothing... I deserve nothing..."

"Is that so?" A voice happily chirped from behind me, "Do really believe that crap?" I quickly turned around to see a blonde man... very much like the object of my affection in appearance... he smiled at me as he plopped himself beside me.

"You are not dead Uchiha Sasuke..."

"What the!" I stared at him in confusion, "Where the hell am I then! Who are you?"

"You are dreaming, my child..." He let out a chuckle, "Dreaming of me and my domain... my own little place on Earth... I wanted to speak to you, so here you are... how are things going for you? Are you content with your actions?"

"My actions are none of your concern..." I hissed at the man, who despite my scowl, had kept his merry expression...

"Everything is my concern..." He calmly stated, "This world is filled with those like you... thinking that your life is such a burden... thinking that death is the only option... but in reality... It's not that you don't want to live... It's just that you don't want to live walking your path of life... but people don't realize... if you are not satisfied with the direction your life is going... Why not just turn around? Sure you are a lot farther from the place you want to be... but with each step... you slowly make it there."

"Who are you to judge me?" I glared at him in frustration, "Who are to be so high and mighty as to invade my dreams! Spirits like you... Are the reason I choose death!"

"Spirits like me..." He looked into my eyes, still cool as ever, "Are the reason you exist, Uchiha Sasuke..." I let out a gasp, could this be him, the great creator of our world and everything within it... could this blonde cheerful man be the great spirit? I felt ashamed of myself... I had committed a great sin... I had let out my frustrations on The Maker himself...

"You said that your death was payment for me giving you life?" He let out another hearty laugh, "You'd give me your life... when all I want is your ears... Listen to what I have to say to you, my dear child... think not less of me for my choices... every one, even spirits like me, are inclined to make a mistake once and a while..."

"If you truly are the great spirit," I gripped the grass in anger, not allowing it to flow into my words, "Tell me why..." I tried to keep my tone below the point of exploding, "Why do you choose to ignore him... he is your son... he deserves a place to call his own... he deserves to live... he deserves happiness!" I could not hold it in, I began to yell, unable to control my temper, "Tell me you cold hearted bastard! Why? Why would you shun your own child?"

"As I have said Sasuke..." He smiled, as to annoy me, "We all make critical errors in our existence... Error that can not just simply be erased... We can try to fix them... work our way around them... but they still exist... they're existence is apart of our growth, our development into, better, more improved beings... I too, am in need of some growth... Lend me some of your time, Sasuke... I will explain everything to you in a different light... I will show you the creation of Uzumaki Naruto... In the eyes of the creator... Only then may you make your opinion about my choices."

"And If we do not see eye to eye?" I pressed on, "What will you do with me then? I do not understand this game you are playing... but nothing you say can change what I think of you!"

"Why do you say that?" he asked, "How can you be so sure that I am the monstrous creature that my son has made me out to be? I have reasons for my actions, my child… reasons which I hope to share with you…"

"Go on…" I let out a sigh in defeat, "There is much I have yet to learn about the dobe… I might as well learn it from the being who had created him…"

"Well to start things off…" He smirked, "I did not create him… a child from which his origins are unknown to me, he simply existed. He is truly a unique being… is he not? I remember the day he came to me… he was nothing more then a screaming infant… Something I had never seen before… Something truly beautiful… His frailty captivated me… I took him in as my own… Protecting him from the hazards of the outside… My children would have surely took advantage of his weak body of flesh, playing with this thing which could be so easily broken…"

"So I kept him here… allowing him to live amongst the foliage… It was unlike anything I had ever seen… his body slowly began to change… he grew larger in time… more defined… even more beautiful… I soon found myself envious of his form… changing mine into more of his image… changing my children as well… How I had adored the sweet boy… laughing… playing amongst the shrubbery… He was lively and innocent, unaware of all the troubles that had surrounded him… he was perfection… my dearest gift…"

"But like all things… I knew it would not last… It was only a matter of time until our time together had slowly slipped away… he grew older with time… he no longer laughed and played within the grass… His life slowly began to slip… Like all the wonderful joys in the world… Naruto's existence was only meant to last a life time… not an eternity… But I could not stop myself… I loved him too much to watch him go… returning his body to a youthful state, I granted him immortality…"

"Through the process he had forgotten of his life-time… Forgetting of everything that had made him so wonderful… he was no longer the child I had took in so long ago… he was a being which I did not deserve… I had destroyed the frailty in which had first captivated me… his body no longer matched his fragile soul… a soul which I felt… I had tainted with my selfish need to have him with me… So I do the only thing that had made sense to me at the time… I gave him away… separating us so I would not be able do destroy him any further…"

"The world already being established… I had nothing to give him… I had only hoped that by giving him to the, lonely soul of the desert, Gaara would appreciate him for what he was… a kind and gentle soul… though his body I had changed to keep him protected from his death… his heart was still as fragile as ever… He trusted and loved Gaara… But Gaara only saw him as a toy… something that if he had applied enough force to, would break into a thousand pieces…"

"I knew I could not allow him to stay with him… But I had no where else for him to go… So I let him make his own decision… I allowed him to inhabit the Earth to search for a place for a being such as himself to exist… I knew he would never find such a place… But I never had the heart to tell him it did not exist… So I did the only thing that I could… I kept him safe… That was all I could do as I watched him scan the earth… going places no one had ever dared going… He was not as fragile as I had thought… He had a strong will and everlasting determination towards his cause… And it seems… he has finally done it… He has finally found something, something he can have for as long as he exists…"

"And that is…" I pressed on, completely engulfed in his strange tale… He let out a chuckle as he completed his long explanation…

"He has you."

* * *

OMAKE: Knowledge

You'd think after so many years of being with each other... Sasuke and Naruto would have grown close... knowing every little detail of one another's lives... their preferences and such... Naruto had felt confident in his knowledge of Sasu-ology... He knew what the boy liked for dinner, how to tell if Sasuke was upset or just horny... he even knew when the Uchiha had to visit the good old toilet... but what about Sasuke? Had he mastered Naru-ology? What if there was a test to measure that knowledge? Would Sasuke pass with flying colors or just write 'don't know' for every answer... One thing would be certain... Sasuke's answers would definately redlect on how he really felt about the boy...

Naruto IQ test... The ever sex-obsessed Sasuke edition

Question #1: What is Naruto's favorite food?

Sasuke Answer: Naruto likes bagels... he likes bagels a lot... He likes them even more when I smear cream cheese on him and lick it off... I then allow him to pleasure himself with the remains of the bagel... By then I can't hold it in any longer and I jump him.

Question #2: What exactly is Naruto's way of the ninja?

Sasuke Answer: To please me of coarse... how else would he spend his life? Not getting ass raped by thewonderfullyawesome me? Che. Like that would ever happen... I'd be like, "Get on your knees bitch!" and he'd be all, "Please allow me to give you freaky oral pleasure!"

Question #3: Who is Naruto's father figure?

Sasuke Answer: Me. You should here his moans... three words, "Who's your daddy!" Oh yeah... I'm good.

Question #4: What is Naruto's life goal?

Sasuke Answer: To keep up with me in bed. I am such a freak... He is so lucky to have suck an energetic love bunny such as myself.

Question #5: Does Naruto enjoy being the Uke?

Sasuke Answer: Damn Straight. But the again... how can anyone not enjoy being penetrated by me? I mean... I am soo hott... Don't you just want to fuck right now?

One thing has been determined by this test... Sasuke is a freak... but not just any type of freak... a super freak... Watch out Naruto... If your not careful... In the confusion of asmoke bomb... Sasuke could rape you and you wouldn't even notice.

* * *

Well that's about all there is for now! Next chapter may be the last! so now is your last chance to enter into the love list... I will be picking 2 people to write one-shots for... If you do not remember if you have reviewed, here is the love list so far:

Sirius-Black-is-not-dead, Mister Pineapple, CuddlyBear, Rujutoshi, Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans, Silver-eyed Hyuuga, animeperfect, Nadramon, Kisei, Naughty Sensei, jemu, Nissie, Uzumaki Liliana, Yaoilover S, Stupidity Unleashed, Muchacha, Chocobaby, The New Shinigami Hikari

On another note... I want to start work on my new fic... but I am in need of some help in choosing which fic I'd like to do... Please show support and vote for which fic you want me to write next... with out opinions... I may have a dilema... I do not know what I want to do next... Please assist me in my decision...

**Tension Release:** It starts off as an agreement, a way to releive the stress from the outside world... but what happens when Naruto starts to develop feelings for Gaara? GAANARU

**Abducted:** Naruto is an aspiring paranormal investigator who is determined to encounter the infamous race of aliens species known the Uchiha... When he finally gets what he wants, the is no turning back... ITASASUNARU

**The Patient: **In the Konoha psychiatrics ward Sasuke is a patient no doctor can reach, that is... Until an aspiring psychiatrist by the name of Naruto comes along... SASUNARU

**Dr. Runaway: **Sasuke leaves his Konoha to escape his hillbilly roots, years later... he's a highly paid medical genius with a slight problem when his brother shows up at his doorstep to declare his love... ITASASU

So that is all I have to say... the quota is 53... voting is appreciated.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Sorrosa Girlie


	8. 8

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I AM SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING SO LONG!

I have like a million excuses but I don't think that it matters now that I have completed the damn thing...

BUT I AM SO HAPPY! THIS IS THE GRAND FINALE FOLKS!

THE QUOTA WAS MADE SO WE SHALL HAVE AN OMAKE FINALE AS WELL!

Another thing... I have made my decision on ny next fic... it shall be...

**The Patient: **In the Konoha psychiatrics ward Sasuke is a patient no doctor can reach, that is... Until an aspiring psychiatrist by the name of Naruto comes along... SASUNARU

Thank you to all those who have supported me and this fic... as promised I will write a one shot for two people on the love list... their names will be announced at the end of the chapter... NO PEAKING!

REPLIES-TO-REVIEWERS:

lambentness: kukukuku... thae update is here! let us all rejoice! (happy dance)

ilikesaddleshoes: It's allright to be blind... Itachi is blind and he gets all the dudes... a little odd... yes, but go with it.

stupidity unleashed: Ninja of the Night is the bestest AMV on the planet... I could quote it for aneternity! like a shadow serpent darkess is my veil...

ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's yami: Umm... yah. I was a lot nicer to Naru in this chapter so rest assured... He'll be raped by Sasuke for years to come!

kawaii kitsune-kun: Thank you so much for bringing my 'problem' into attention! wow... I... Never... Noticed... How... Much... I... Do... This... I tried to fix it and failed miserably. When I wrote this chapter I did it with out thinking. I am really sorry if they bother you but I can't seem to stop. I honestly gave it a try too, I even attempted to correct five chapters of my fic, but it just didn't seem right to me. Thank you though for taking the time to review, Again I apologize for not being able to fix it.

lilchishorty: I am really sorry to say this... but... I am not really a big kakairu fan... Maybe one day when I more interested in that pairing I will write a fic for it... but as of now... I simply do not have the time or fangirl mind set to do so. Sorry.

Kisu: You think? thank you so much! (happyhappyhappy) I am glad I could make it deeps!

Chocobaby: The new chapter is finally here... HUZZAH! I love teh compliments... you makes me so happy!

The New Shinigami Hikari: Thank you! I am so glad you likee! heheheh... I love pervy Sasuke... tis a problem of mine...

animeperfect: your IQ of Narutology is absolutlely astounding... but one thing... Naruto knows he likes it! he's just afraid to admit it because the moment he does he's be jumped by a very horny sauce...

ON WITH TEH FIC!

_

* * *

"The world already being established, I had nothing to give him. I had only hoped that by giving him to the, lonely soul of the desert, Gaara would appreciate him for what he was, a kind and gentle soul. Though his body, I had changed to keep him protected from his death, his heart was still as fragile as ever. He trusted and loved Gaara, but Gaara only saw him as a toy, something that if he had applied enough force to, would break into a thousand pieces."_

_"I knew I could not allow him to stay with him, but I had no where else for him to go. So I let him make his own decision; I allowed him to inhabit the Earth to search for a place for a being such as himself to exist. I knew he would never find such a place, but I never had the heart to tell him it did not exist. So I did the only thing that I could, I kept him safe. That was all I could do as I watched him scan the earth, going places no one had ever dared going. He was not as fragile as I had thought. He had a strong will and everlasting determination towards his cause, and it seems, he has finally done it. He has finally found something, something he can have for as long as he exists."_

_"And that is?" I pressed on, completely engulfed in his strange tale, he let out a chuckle as he completed his long explanation..._

_"He has you."_

"And what exactly does that mean?" I stared at him in confusion. He just smiled at me, waving as I felt a shiver throughout my body. I looked down to see my body slowly become more and more transparent. I gave him a final glance as my body completely disappeared from the Great Spirit's Domain, awaking in a more familiar place, the sitting room couch. Though my vision was some what blurred, I could make out a figure above me.

"You just love fucking with my future, now don't you Sasuke?" enraged voice of my brother spoke out from the body, I felt the pressure on my wrists become tighter as he began to apply bandages, "Perhaps I should have killed you with the rest of them, you are becoming quite a burden."

"Why don't you just kill me now!" I choked, still weak from my self-inflicted wounds, "Do us both a favor and end my life now!"

"If your life was not of a use to me, I would not hesitate to kill you." He coldly stated, tying my bandages tightly, "Perhaps it would be best for you to appreciate what life you have left. Very soon, my brother, I will no longer have a need for you, only then can you rejoice in the end of your pathetic existence."

I glared at him in complete hatred... this man... he was everything I had hated, everything I had despised, I slowly felt myself gain some of my consciences back... The image of my brother becoming more clear to me... I knew that with my injuries I had complicated the matters at hand... tonight was the inductions... the council would not overlook my weakened state... things would not run as smoothly as Itachi would have preferred them to, I was in no shape to take on this sinister pedophile know as Orochimaru.

"Some how I knew this was going to happen..." Itachi continued, finishing off my wrappings, "You have proven to be unreliable ever since that blonde came in the picture..."

"Naruto has nothing to do with my actions!" I quickly shot back, unable to do anything as he continued...

"You are not fooling any one Sasuke, I saw the change in you..." He replied, "You became more defiant towards my wishes... you let your feelings for that little whore get in the way of the big picture. You were foolish, and even fell in love... such a horrible thing to do... and now, little brother, It seems that your poor choices have caught up with you."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I screamed, my voice still weak, he merely gave me a sinister smile...

"Due to the fact that you are too weak to carry out our previous plan... I had to make new arrangements... From this day forward you are no longer under my care... you will be in the custody of the head of the council, Orochimaru."

I let a gasp in shock... so this was my reality... Itachi had really done it... he had given me away...

"You are his to do whatever he pleases... Regardless of what he requests you must fulfill it... consider yourself his little whore." He let out a chuckle, as he arose from his seat, "Now that I have informed you, there really is no reason for me to stick around... get dressed and meet me in the banquet room in about thirty minutes... your new master is impatiently awaiting your arrival..." He then left me, exiting to the main hall... leaving me with a new dilemma... I could not allow this to happen to me...

I now had to make a choice... Should I live my life as I always had... letting things fall into place, swallowing whatever comes to my plate no matter how bitter? Or should I follow the advice of the great spirit himself... refusing to let things just 'happen' going against the grain to achieve my goals... no matter how improbable they may be... to create a dream and go for it... stick with it... who was to say that your search war fruitless? If you never really try, how do you know your limits? how do we really know that fate even exists? Perhaps "fate " is just an excuse to give up and accept your life... but what if I wasn't ready to give up? Should this fate keep me from what I really wanted? Keep me from the only thing that had kept me together in this time of complete chaos...

I wanted Naruto... and now I was ready to fight to keep him...

I slowly rose, feeling a tickling feeling up and down my spine from the lack of blood... I felt some what dizzy still but I knew I had to make my escape before my brother came to look for me... I needed a plan... I needed to exit the building without being detected, I needed to find the dobe... and... then brother and Orochimaru would have realized I had left by then, knowing I was probably with my 'blonde whore.' I did not know what to do then... at that point I was sure Naruto would come up with something... He had wandered the world for thousands of years without being detected by the Shukaku... He would know what to do.

So now... I had to get out of this place without being seen. In my situation, I had very few options... I looked to the window, it was probably the most secure exit. My brother had most likely suspected that I would attempt to escape... but taking my weak state into account, had ruled out the window as a route I would take, we were on the third floor of the Manor, after all...

I slowly walked towards the window, opening it, I looked down towards the ground... There were some trees close to the window along with thick Ivy growing up the side of the side of the building... It would take some effort maneuvering my limp body down to the ground, but not as much as I had expected...

Now was my only chance to escape the fate my brother had forced me into, Now was my only chance to create a new reality for myself... Let out a deep breath as I began to initiate my plan... It was now or never...

"Naruto..." I whispered to myself, "Wait for me... I finally get it..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

((Naru's POV))

Hope is just a word, A word to help us all cope with our pathetic existences... A word we can simply tag along to give us justification... That our lives do have meaning... that we all have a purpose... That there is more to our world then the suffocating fumes of dilemma and chaos... People lie in their beds... waiting for a brighter tomorrow... but deep down knowing that the world they yearn for... will never exist. They then wake up to see the same cold reality, disappointed and lost... their sanity is slowly hacked away with each passing day.

I truly had hope... I truly believed that I would find what I had had been search for... but you know what? I didn't. There was nothing out there for me, and there never will be... All this time my false hope had left me running around in circles, unwilling to accept my fate... My sole purpose in life was to serve the Shukaku... No matter what I did it was unavoidable, I now knew this to be a fact.

My days were up on this world... It was now time for me to leave, to head back to the miserable sands of my home... The place I had 'hoped' to never see again... I had 'hoped' for so much in my lifetime... I had 'hoped' to be at peace... I had 'hoped' to find a place to call home...

I had 'hoped' that Sasuke and I would be together... How could I have been so stupid? There was nothing that bound us together and nothing to keep us from being torn apart... Fate had decided that before we had even met... I wanted to love him... And where had that gotten us? I had put his life in danger... The price of going against the grains of destiny...

I knew now that everything I wanted was wrong... I was a poison to the earth, killing everything I touched... I did not even deserve the right to return to the domain of the Shukaku... I was unworthy of the simple joys of many... but this was all my punishment... My punishment for taking my existence for granitite...

My punishment for falling in love...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

((Sasu's POV))

Now on the city streets, I began my search for the blonde... I sighed, still being new to the city... this was going to be fairly difficult. The only place I could even remotely link Naruto was the ramen bar... so that is were I began my quest. To my great fortune, he was exactly were I had Imagined him... He sat at the main counter, eyes saddened from despair... Aura illuminating with pain; he did not even notice as I slowly approached him, exhausted from my over exertion.

"What's the matter dobe?" I calmly interrupted his thoughts, "Don't think too much, it's not one of your strong points." He the quickly turned to me, rising in shock at the sight of me...

"Sasuke?" He screamed, confused as ever, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you... What else?" I smirked as his expression became more desperate, I held in my pain as my knees began to wobble, stabilizing myself I knew I was soon to be at my limits.

"Get out of here you bastard!" He screamed in a fit of emotions, "If you don't leave right now, they'll know... then what will you do? What will I do? I need you Sasuke! I need you to leave me! I need you to live!" Tears streamed down his face, " Please Sasuke... just go..."

"It's too late for late for that," calmly stated, my vision beginning to haze, "I want you. I want to be with you. that is my goal." I slowly took in a breath, "Was it not you, oh Great Kyuubi, who said that that you would do whatever it takes to achieve your dreams?"

"Dreams are just that, Dreams," Naruto stated, trying to contain himself, "They can never be attained... I was wrong to think otherwise. I was foolish to believe that I was anything more than what the Great Spirit had designed me to be... Fate will always bring me back to square one, regardless of my actions... so why fight it any longer? I am going back to the place were I belong, you should as well Sasuke."

"I'm afraid I can't just do that, Naruto" My knees finally gave way as I fell upon him, "If you haven't noticed... I am in no condition to just prance my ass back to the manor."

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, quickly stabilizing himself to support my weight, "What happened! What's wrong?" He then caught a glance at my bandages around my wrists, blood seeping, his face turned white in fear, "Di-Did Gaara do this to you?" I gave a low chuckle at his concern.

"Relax Naruto..." I said weakly, "He didn't do anything to me... It was an act of self-mutilation brought on by my depression- I slit my wrists."

"What? Why?" He frantically searched for a response, unable to comprehend the situation, he just looked into my eyes, hurt, desperate, and very confused, "How could you do this Sasuke... Why... Why would you do this... I... I don't understand..."

"It's simple really, Naruto If you think about it... I was tired living, so I decided to attempt to take my life," I felt him shiver from beneath me as I continued, "But I then realized... everything was as the Great Spirit had said... It was not that I did not want to exist... I was just tired of existing as I always had, allowing others to carve my future for me..."

"You spoke to the Great Spirit?" he was shocked...

"Yeah..." I stated, "he was quite the character... I never quite expected the creator of the earth to be so... laid back." I suddenly felt a slip, my grasp on Naruto had weakened, I began to fall. Naruto then caught my arms, lessoning my fall to the ground... He then propped me up, against the side of the wall allowing me to seated on the floor.

"Why do you do these things to me Sasuke?" Naruto cried against my shoulder, "I don't want to see you like this... I want you to be happy! I want you to live the life you deserve! Why can't you just accept things..."

"I won't settle for anything less than you, dobe. I won't be content unless you are by my side." I weakly pulled my hand up to his chin, "You are everything I've ever wanted in life, and I won't so easily give that up. That place you belong Naruto... That place you have searched for ages to find... Is in my arms." I took a slow breath, looking up into his captivating eyes, I knew he finally understood.

"Sasuke you bastard..." He slowly uttered, clinging to me, "I hope you're right..."

From that moment on, nothing mattered anymore... Not Itachi, Orochimaru, or even Gaara... My world was complete, blonde and all.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Omake Finale: The Imaginary Porn Script of an Average Yaoi Fan Girl (in skit form)

Naruto- Boy, it sure is fun being an uke just waiting to be ravished! LA-DEE-DA!

Sasuke- (walks in room wearing purple thong) Hello Naruto, I see you are wearing the sweater I bought you for Christmas... would you care to have meaningless sex wih me on the kitchen floor?

Naruto- I don't know Sasuke... that is an awful long wayto have meaningless sex... How about we just do it right here?

Sasuke- (glares) What a stupid suggestion... who the hell has sex in a bed? This is a porno! WE HAVE RANDOM EROTIC PLEASURE IN RANDOM EROTIC PLACES!

Naruto- Oh... I forgot about that...

Sasuke- Well are we gonna fuck or what?

Naruto- Okay... (begins to take off sweater)

Sasuke- (stops him) Leave it on... It makes you look like a peacock...

Naruto- (odd look) Okay... Hey! Wait a minute! If this a porno flick... where are the sexy extras!

Itachi- (wallks in with red and black polka dot thong) Yo.

Naruto- OO

Inner Naruto- OMG! FUCK ME NOW!

Sasuke- OO

Inner Sasuke- OMG FUCK ME NOW!

Sasuke- What?

Inner Itachi- kukuku... I am going to fuck them now...

Naruto- So this will be a threesome then?

Sasuke- I suppose so... There is no body else we can randomly add in at the moment... Neji and Gaara are at Macys picking out curtains to match our brand new S and M gear...

Itachi- Well... you see... the script called for a threesome... but being the absolutely brilliant man I am... I invited the sexiest man alive to join us!

Naruto- OMG! Who did you invite Itachi? (is curious)

Sasuke- Who could be sexier than me?

Itachi- HE IS SO HAWT! I SHALL BEAR HIS CHILDREN!

Sasuke- Wow... He must be an uber smex fiend...

Naruto- (innocent look) where do babies come from?

Sasuke- What... the... Hell...

Itachi- Well you see Naru... whena man loves another man...

Kisame- (Walks in wearing nothing at all) Hey guys! I hope you didn't start without me!

Itachi- KISAME-SHARK-DADDY! (runs into arms) FUCK ME! PLEASE! I NEED YOUR BOD!

Naruto- OO...

Sasuke- If he is the sexiest man alive... the somebody please... send me to a universe where snack-packs rule the planet...

* * *

AND THAT IS IT! HUZZAH I CAN'T BELEIVE I DID IT!

And now for the winners of the one-shots...

**stupidity unleashed**

**Kisu**

To claim your one-shots... review okay? also... know that they may not be in regular story format... I am trying to experiment and such... let me know what pairing you want and a vague idea of what you want to happen... so yeah...

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED ME!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Sorrosa Girlie-

Over and Out.


End file.
